Una película de terror
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: Sam y Dean estaban viendo una película de terror, cuando se dan cuenta de que Dean esta infectado por el virus del terror, algo totalmente inapropiado. (Wincest)


-Vaya mierda.-Suspiré mientras me estiraba en el sofá de un motel de California.

-Oye, tú has querido verla.- Suspiro Sam exhausto, no soportaba que le hiciera esa clase de cosas.- Si quieres la quitamos.

-¡No! –Salté rápidamente.- Quiero decir, que se le puede dar una oportunidad ¿Verdad?

-Verdad.- Comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba en el sofá a mi lado.

En la pantalla del televisor se veía la secuencia de imágenes de "My Bloody Valentine" la había visto anunciar y como declarado fan de las pelis de miedo era mi obligación el verla, y si a Sam le daba aunque fuera un poco de miedo la misión estaría cumplida.  
Me hacía gracia solo el pensarlo.

-Dean.- Me golpeó Sam en el hombro.- ¡Déjame espacio!

-No.-Respondí sin moverme.

-¿Qué? Quieres echarte hacia el otro lado Dean.- Sam estaba entre enfadado y confuso.

-¡El otro lado está más cerca de la puerta!- Grite como argumento.

-¡Y qué!- No respondí nada.- Espera… No querrás decir que…- Sam comenzó a reír hasta doblarse por la mitad.- ¡No puedes ir enserio!- Se secó unas lagrimillas.- ¿Te da miedo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Protesté, aun siendo mentira.- ¡Es que… Es que estoy algo resfriado! Y… Y la puerta… La corriente….

-¿Te cambio el sitio?- Asentí y Sam se levantó.- ¿O prefieres que la quite? No quiero que luego tengas pesadillas Deanna.

-¡Qué te den!- Me apoltroné en mi sitio.- ¡Estoy bien aquí!- Me cruce de brazos y le di una palmada en la pierna a Sam.- Muévete, no veo.

-Dean…-Volví a darle en la pierna.- Te cambio el sitio enserio.- No respondí nada.- Luego no te quejes ¿Eh?

Poco a poco me iba acercando más a Sam, a ratos veía la peli con los ojos entreabiertos ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

-¡Qué ha sido eso!- Salte del sofá, Sam tiro de mi hacía abajo, pero no me volví a sentar.- Creo… Creo que podrías quitarla ya…

-¿Qué? Pero si solo queda un cuarto de hora como mucho…- Sam volvió a mirar al televiso, y luego a mi.- ¿Dean se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te puede dar miedo una peli?

-No… No lo sé…- Respondí todavía de pie.- Pero ahora… ¿Te importaría cambiarme el sitio?

-Creo que tienes problemas mayores que estar sentado al lado de la puerta.- Susurro Sam.- Sí, te cambio.- Se corrió hacía mi lado y yo pasé por delante del televisor hacía el suyo.

-Gracias.- Susurré dejándome caer, pero antes de toar el sofá con el trasero oí un "Buh" y volví a saltar.- ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Voy a matarte!-Chille histérico.

-¡Hey! ¡Era solo una broma, Dean! ¡Suelta el cuchillo!- Me di cuenta entonces de que empuñaba el cuchillo de Ruby a un centímetro del cuello de Sam.

-Lo siento.- Guardé el arma y apoyé la cabeza en mi mano, empezaba a dolerme.

-Oye, Dean, enserio, te está pasando algo.- Abrí los ojos y sonreí sarcástico.

-¿Enserio? No me digas.- Me apoyé en la televisión de tubo para no caer al suelo.- Creo que me voy a la cama.- Me froté la frente con la mano y suspire.

-Llevas… ¡Llevas algo en el cuello!- Sam saltó del sofá y me agarró del hombro y la cabeza haciendo que la ladeara para que pudiese ver mejor lo que tenía en el cuello.- ¿Te mordió?- Sam tocó la herida.

-¡Ah!- Le di en la mano y me alejé de él.- ¡No toques!

-¿¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes?!- Sam sacó la bolsa de debajo de la cama y la puso sobre ella.

-Porque no quería preocuparte.- Vi como sacaba a aguja de nuestro, como siempre, improvisado botiquín, y abrí los ojos como platos.- A… Además no... ¡Aleja eso de mi!- Casi corrí hacia el otro lado de la habitación cuando Sam se acercó con la aguja.

-Sé que el efecto se pasara en unas horas- Se acercó lentamente, yo me alejé un poco más rápido.-Pero hay que curar la herida.- Estábamos girando por todo el cuarto.- ¡Dean!- Salté por encima de su cama.- ¡Venga ya!

Aproveche un cambio de dirección en nuestro giro para, volviendo a pasar por encima de su cama, meterme corriendo en el baño y encerrarme.

-¡No pienso deja que me cures!- Grite mientras empujaba la puerta para que Sam no entrase.- ¡No sabes medicina! ¡Vas a matarme!

-¡Te he curado más de medio millón de veces Dean!- Volvió a empujar la puerta.- Por favor, tenemos que curar la herida…

Después de un rato pensando decidí abrir y sentarme pacíficamente en la cama, sin decir nada él se acomodo a mi lado con aguja e hilo en las manos.

-Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué querías ver una peli de miedo?- Comenzó a darme alcohol sobre la herida.- Si no lo hubiésemos hecho no me habría dado cuenta de que estabas infectado.

-Bueno, esta mañana habíamos decidido que la veríamos hoy.- Me sentí algo ridículo.- Hacía años que no veíamos una película juntos Sammy, y tenía miedo de que si no fuese hoy… Mañana podríamos estar muertos Sam, nuestra vida es así.

Sam contuvo la respiración un segundo antes de volver a empapar el algodón y seguir trabajando.

-No hacemos lo que los hermanos normales hacen, lo sé.- Dijo él.- Pero al final nosotros compartiremos un mismo cielo.- Se acerco un poco más a mí, casi intentando abrazarme.- Porque no soportaríamos estar un solo minuto separados, porque el cielo no sería el cielo si no estuviésemos juntos.

EL tacto del frio algodón era reconfortante, el suspiro de Sam sobre mi nuca hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío, la sensación del alcohol sobre la herida me hacía sentir vivo, el chirrido de la puerta del motel, bueno, simplemente me daba miedo.

-Sam.- Notaba como las lágrimas mojaban tímidamente su rostro aun cuando no le veía.- Vamos no seas nenaza.

-Cállate capullo, es por tu culpa.- Sam se rió mientras secaba sus lagrimas, dejó el algodón sobre la cama.- Voy a darte los puntos ¿Vale?

-Oye…-Me miro interrogante.- No, no es nada, cuidado con la aguja.- Sonreí.

-¿Parece qué se te está pasando el efecto ya?- Asentí.- Menos mal, porque si no lo ibas a pasar mal esta noche.- Comenzó a coser.

Y yo comencé a pensar, mierda, no debí hacerlo, no, el efecto definitivamente no se había pasado.

-Pues ya esta, me voy a la cama.- Dijo Sam recogiendo las cosas.

-¿Ya?- Mierda, mierda, mierda, como me quedase solo me iba a dar un ataque al corazón.- ¿No te apetece…-Pensé rápido.- Jugar a las cartas?

-¿Dean?- Se quedo mirándome como si se hubiese perdido algo.- No… No me apetece…

-Y…- Oí un golpe en la ventana.- ¡Vamos a morir!- Corrí a esconderme detrás de Sam.

El se giro y yo volví a colocarme tras su espalda rápidamente, después de dos intentos consiguió agarrarme por los hombros.

-¡Dean para!- Estaba temblando.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-No… No es eso…- Volví a oír un golpe en la ventana y me encogí, habría corrido a esconderme bajo la cama si Sam no me sujetara.

-Vale, no tiene que avergonzarte, es por la infección.- No dije nada, tenía demasiado miedo como para prestarle atención.- ¿Puedes dormirte primero y yo vigilare mientras tanto?

-Va… Vale…-Respondí.

Me quite la camiseta y los pantalones y me metí en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y puestos en el techo, Sam estaba sentado en el borde de la suya con una pistola en la mano.

-No puedo.- Murmure.- ¡No puedo!- Me incorpore.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado Dean.- Suspiro.- ¿Por qué no puedes?

-¿Por qué va a ser? Tengo miedo ¡Miedo Sam!- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.- Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y que vengan.- Sam iba a preguntar, pero no le deje.- ¡Todos! ¡Todos Sammy! Tengo miedo de que vengan todos ellos, todos a los que hemos matado, todos los que no hemos podido matar, todos los que nos han matado, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y empezar a oír sus pasos.

-Los mataríamos a todos Dean.- Intento calmarme.

-Yo no podría.- Golpeé las manos en la cama.

-¡Entonces yo lo haría!- Sam se levanto enfadado de la cama.- ¡Si tú no pudieses yo los mataría a todos! ¿Entiendes? Mataría a cualquiera que intentase acercarse lo más mínimo a ti.- Se acercó a mi cama.- ¡Porque es lo que hago! ¡Porque es lo que hacemos! ¡Y porque es como somos!- Me grito en la cara.

-¡No te enfades conmigo!- Repliqué ¿Y esos humos?

-¿No confías en mí?- Preguntó, "¿Qué?" hice la forma con los labios, pero no dije la palabra.- No tienes porque tener miedo, porque estoy aquí, y te puedo asegurar que nunca más dejare que nada te lleve delante de mí, porque te he dejado solo demasiadas veces.

Noté la culpa en todas y cada una de sus palabras, me levanté de la cama y le rodeé entre mis brazos.  
No dije nada, no le dejé decir nada, solo quería que supiese que estaba allí, que yo nunca le dejaría solo, que nada pasado, presente o futuro, lograría alejarme de su lado, que le quería más que a mi vida.

-Dean…-Cogió mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Lo siento.

-Sam sabes que te perdono, sabes que tú no tuviste la culpa.- Le dije firmemente mientras veía como volvían a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No, sí fue mi culpa, y jamás me lo perdonare.- Me soltó y dejo caer su cabeza avergonzado.

-Idiota.- Fui yo quien hizo que me mirase.- No fue tu culpa, y no repliques a tu hermano mayor.- Le advertí antes de que replicase.- Idiota.- Volví a repetir, mientras dejaba un beso sobre su frente.

Cuando era pequeño era mucho más fácil, ahora medía por lo menos un palmo más que yo.  
Cuando era pequeño, no pude evitar sonreír al oírlo, hubo un tiempo en el que la inocencia brillaba en sus ojos, era la luz que iluminaba las habitaciones de los moteles que eran nuestra casa.  
Esa inocencia se había perdió hacía mucho, cuando supo que los monstruos existían aun brillaba en sus ojos, con veintidós años a sus espaldas aun seguía existiendo.  
Fue mi culpa que se extinguiera, fue mi culpa por ir a buscarlo a Stanfor, yo acabé con él, y cuando creía que estaba libre, volvía y volvía una y otra vez.  
Estamos atados, tiramos él uno del otro.

Debió de ser por estar perdido en mis cavilaciones y mi autocompasión, pero sus movimientos me pillaron por sorpresa.

Sentí sus brazos apretándome con más fuerza, sentí sus labios besándome donde no lo hacían desde que éramos pequeños, noté como se alejaba y entonces respondí.

Atrayéndolo de nuevo, impidiéndole marcharse, como siempre hacía.  
Pronto nuestro beso se volvió más pasional, me empujó contra la pared y noté como el aire intentaba salía de mis pulmones por el golpe.

-Sam.- Mascullé antes de que sus labios volviesen a atraparme.

Sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza impidiéndome escapar, como si esa pudiera ser mi intención, le agarré de la cadera y lo atraje hacia mí.  
Mordió mi labio inferior mientras en sus ojos aun se leía la suplica de perdón entre él calor del momento que parecía querer empañarlos en cristalinas lagrimas de excitación.

-Puedes por una vez no decir nada.- Suspiro en mi oído mientras sus manos bajaban por mi cintura.

-¿Cómo? Ni que yo hablara siempre.- Replique agarrando sus manos y llevándolas hasta el comienzo de mis bóxers.

-Tú siempre hablas.- Murmuro, y puso un dedo sobre mi boca para que no volviera a contestar.- Por favor.

Creí que por fin iba a deshacerse de mi ropa interior, pero en cuenta de ello me rodeó con los brazos y me tiro sobre la cama, cayendo él encima.

Volvimos a besarnos y yo conseguí deshacerme de dos de las capas que él levaba puestas.  
¿Por qué iríamos siempre con tanta ropa?  
Cuando por fin cumplí la misión de que ambos llevásemos la misma cantidad de ropa, decidí aclarar una cosa.

-Yo puedo estar perfectamente callado cuando quiero.- Susurre a su oído.- Simplemente, este no es uno de esos momentos.- Iba a responderme, pero le corte mordiéndole la boca.- Ni se te ocurra, sigo siendo el mayor.

-Se como te gusta que tome las riendas Dean.- Me contestó.- No intentes ocultarlo ahora.- Dijo mientras, por fin, se desasía de sus calzoncillos y después de los míos.

La culpa, la pasión, el deber, la necesidad, el deseo, la negación y la desesperación se marcaban en cada una de nuestras caricias sobre la piel de otro.  
Las mismas sensaciones que se habían marcado en nuestros ojos durante nuestras vidas.

Ya no quedaba nada de la calma que solía caracterizar a Sam, su furia, su ira, su otra cara, estaban siendo mostradas sobre mí.

Y ¿Qué iba a hacer yo más que corresponder?

Responder intentando mantener su cordura, intentando mantener la mía, aunque en ese punto ¿No estaban ambas perdidas ya?


End file.
